


【crtan】枪声在夜晚

by anxing



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 7





	【crtan】枪声在夜晚

啄击玻璃的声音

尖锐短促，分量很重，摔在上面，然后直直掉落下去。

craig睁开眼睛，看到被黑色浸透的房间，他的睡意还很重，睫毛在眼睑上滚来滚去的。玻璃上的阴影在被褥上四处弹跳，带来一阵阵、无节奏的撞击声。

“操。”

他搓了搓脸，烦躁地扭开窗锁。下面空地有着小小的红绒球，在垂直的高度下吞没了stan的身体。craig暗自庆幸，要是第一时间看见那张蠢脸，他肯定随便拿什么东西砸下去。

“你知道现在几点了吗？你不睡我还要睡。”

“你为什么不去frank的party？他甚至叫了两个妓女来玩……”

“啊，是啊，你还能从他家随便哪个花瓶里翻出大麻，你现在要不是爽翻了，我就头朝下跳下去。”

stan冲他傻笑，红润的血色渗透脸上的皮肤，蓝色弯在眼缝里在月光下闪着亮。craig一方面觉得这张脸可恨，一方面又觉得他要命的可爱。

“反正你也醒了，下来陪我！”

“我不管！你干紧滚，我还要继续睡。”

craig刚准备拉上窗户，石子就击中了他面前的玻璃。

他妈的，上辈子造孽，这辈子还债。

他揪了揪眉心，冲下面比了个中指，转身从衣柜里拽了件外套。

“craig！记得把你爸生日时送你的枪带上！”

——————————

盯着我能看的最清楚的那个点，黄色彩带上大写的字母E。紧盯着，扣动扳机。

子弹有力地迸发出枪管，被摆放在远处的啤酒依旧安然无恙。stan没有动，继续盯着瓶身。方才清晰可见的字母变成了摇动的色块，stan开始怀疑字母E是自己想象出的。他开了第二枪、接着第三枪。当他刚想接着扣动扳机的时候，耳边枪声响起，深蓝色的铝罐如他所愿被炸出一个眼，飞跃时把酒液都喷到了草地上。craig晃了晃枪，挑起嘴角看了他一眼。

“神枪手，你还想打点什么？”

stan抿着嘴皱了皱眉，不过craig从来就不是个讨喜的家伙。

“打下一瓶，直到我打中为止。”

stan从口袋里掏出一把子弹，刷拉拉放到旁边的石板上。他看不清眼前的东西，但枪声和射击的后劲引诱着他，一遍遍扣下扳机。craig看着他上翘的睫毛，它们黑绒绒的，在目光之上颤抖着，陪着这个执拗的家伙。

凌晨三点，我本来应该在床上睡觉，结果却在这里看傻逼打枪。craig把外套拉好，从烟盒里抖出根烟。抬头望着小镇稀疏的星星，这些边缘模糊的圆点在夜里渗出一点亮，偶尔能找到一个散发着饱满光芒的。craig眯着眼睛听枪，吐出一个小小的眼圈，看着它慢慢融化在那颗亮星里。

又一声笨拙的枪响，craig忍不住发笑。

他绕到stan身旁抬高他的手臂，几乎脸颊贴着脸颊，烟草的味道熏地人眼睛痒痒的。stan下意识移动眼神，他的心跳逐渐躁乱到舌尖，craig倚在他肩膀上指引，下压的声线舔过耳边

“stan，开枪。”

爽快的迸裂声紧跟着枪声，stan一瞬间觉得头皮发麻，血液都涌到太阳穴涨动。对方没有移开身子，继续在他身上呼吸，气流自在地游过脸颊的皮肤。craig的喉管离他的耳角很近，压迫感让stan觉得，下一秒对方的喉结就会扫过他的滚烫的耳边，但迟迟没有，距离停在他的期待中。

混蛋东西。

stan恼怒地回身，向craig的膝盖上踢了一脚，对方重心不稳，结实地摔在了地上。craig在狼狈中还没固定好视线，唇上就觉得柔软。stan舔着他的唇缝，舌肉试图在亲吻中探地更深。但craig还紧着牙齿，不愿迎合他。

“张嘴啊，白痴。”

stan咬了一口他的下巴，又在他的手臂上狠狠拧了一下。

“嘶。”

craig松开舌齿的时候，闷哼了一下，stan温软的肉被他含在口里，他完全想做亲吻之外的事。craig享受了一番stan对自己的索取，在对方最忘情的时候轻轻捏住他的鼻尖。

“唔，craig！放开！”

“你刚刚亲人的时候不是蛮得意的吗？”

craig看着stan微微张开的嘴巴，他的下齿在唇缝里隐隐透出，在粉肉里凸显出可爱的白，让人想碰碰看。craig慢慢眨眼，从他的唇齿看到眉间，多记住一寸皮肉，他的心就更躁动一分。他的男孩很漂亮，craig忍不住自满，他松开了手，微笑着看stan涨红的脸。

“stan，我想做亲吻之外的事。”

我想做亲吻之外的事，现在，还有今后。

“不要，在这做我肯定会着凉。”stan揉了揉鼻子，咬着牙狠狠白了他一眼。

“你可以穿我的外套。”

craig的外套比他大着一号，领口到嘴，袖子刚好罩住手心，那种男孩的味道紧紧裹住他，stan发着热汗，仔细地嗅了嗅身上的布料。

“闻起来像你。”

craig歪了歪头，浅色的瞳在微笑里合了起来，他摸了摸stan裸露出来的锁骨，在热度里，抚摸向下。

“是啊，你一会儿也会，闻起来像我。”


End file.
